Heat of the Moment
by themanclioness
Summary: An Ashes to Ashes, Galex fic! Gene and Alex get it on quite quickly, but what consequences will their hasty actions have when it's time for Alex to return to 2008?


'Morning Bolly,' Gene pouted as his DI entered his office. 'Good night last night was it?'  
'Oh, VERY good thank you Mr Hunt.' Alex Drake smiled devilishly, accentuating the bags under her eyes, 'Didn't manage to get a wink of sleep.'  
'Hmph.' Gene growled, clearly irritated to think about what she'd been getting up to with that poncy Thatcherite Alex had draped herself over last night at Luigis. 'You can tell.'  
'Cheers.' She sat down on the corner of his desk, picking a bit of fluff off her tight navy jeans. Alex couldn't even remember getting in last night, let alone what she had got up to and who with. She might have caught his name but at this moment she certainly couldn't recall it. It was still fun to make Gene squirm though. 'It really was worth every moment.'  
'If I'm honest, DI Drake, I really couldn't give a tart's furry cup about what you got up to.' He didn't sound convincing. Gene stood up and strode around his desk, chin up, facing her. 'So if you don't mind I'd like you to get on with profiling this bloody crack pot we've got tearing up all the prossies in London.'  
Alex slipped off the desk, a small smile on her lips. 'No problem DCI. I'll get on to it straight away.' She sidled up to him, their faces only inches apart. 'Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you?'  
Gene swallowed nervously, his pulse quickening. He tried his best to keep his composure but it was a bit hard seeing as her breasts were now pressed up against his chest and her lips were so close to his he could almost taste that slap she had coated them with.  
'There are a few things I could think of, Bolly, but unfortunately none of them are deemed appropriate in the workplace and I've got the Super popping by later on.'  
Alex took a step back away from him, still smiling, her eyes flicking downward at the slight bulge which had formed in Gene's trousers.  
'Well, you know where I am.' She turned from him and left the office, clicking the door shut behind her.  
For weeks now she's been playing these bloody games, Gene thought to himself, noticing how aroused he was just by that slight touch and returning to his seat. What was she playing at? Did she want him, or was it all just an act to get him to drop his guard? He knew he couldn't have it off with his DI, it just wasn't professional, and however much people could question his methods as a police officer, no one could question the respect he had built up from his colleagues. He wasn't going to let a quick shag with his DI ruin that, however much the thought made him want to throw open that door, brush everything off her desk and take her there and then. There was a thought. Ray would have a field day. Chris probably wouldn't know what the hell was going on. Gene laughed at the thought and lit up another cigarette. He would have to do something soon though, if only to break this tension which had built up between them, he didn't think he could take it much longer. What could he do though? It was either a case of throwing caution to the wind and shagging her, not knowing what the repercussions would be at work, or sitting her down and telling her straight that nothing could happen between them, so she might as well stop trying to get him hard every time they were together. He didn't think he could do that, he enjoyed it too much if he was honest. The other option was putting her in for a transfer, but he knew he definitely couldn't do that.  
'Shag her then' a voice in his head piped up. 'You know you want to, and so does she.'  
Gene finished his cigarette and placed his feet up on the table, ankles crossed.  
Ok then, next time, I'll just go for it. Next time.

'You going to this party tonight then, Guv?' Ray asked as Gene entered the room, passing some files 

to Shaz for filing.  
'What party?'  
'Down at that new club in town, The Monkey Run or summat. It's the opening night and first drinks are free.'  
Gene nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. With a slightly lower tone, he asked who else was going.  
'Well there's me, Chris and Shaz, and I think DI Drake said she might pop down if she had time after profiling this killer.'  
'Well,' Gene clapped his hands together and rocked back on his heels, 'You should know that if there's free booze on then I'll be there to drink it, much appreciated. What time?'  
As he and Ray sorted out what time and where and when, Alex hovered over some paperwork, secretly ecstatic that Gene would be going. Her mission for the last few weeks had been to get him into bed, and she must admit, it was proving harder than she'd originally thought. Unfortunately she usually ended up with some 'nancy yuppie' as Hunt would call them, but it was better than nothing. Since she had not been able to stop her mum and dad's death (again) she couldn't see what it was she had to do to get back, so until then she was going to do exactly as she wanted. Her 2008 self would not have been able to go out every night and consume as much red wine as possible, nor would she have been able to bring anyone back to the house when it pleased her, so she might as well do it while she was stuck in this place. It was only since the car crash Alex had started to see Gene in a different light. The way he had treated her after the Prices' death was close to affectionate; he had sat many a night and listened to stories of her childhood, her mother and father, not understanding what she was on about when she talked about Caroline or Tim in a parental way, but listening nevertheless. He had accompanied her back to her flat when she found her legs wouldn't hold her up, but he never stayed for more than a few minutes after he'd seen she was safely home. Gene never took advantage, he could show care and sensitivity without looking for a shag. Alex had never seen that side of him before, and she had warmed to him quickly. She found herself watching him when he wasn't looking, studying his shape and wondering what he looked like underneath that black suit. She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to realise how handsome he was, even if he was a boorish brute. His masculine features; his square jaw, his broad shoulders and a bit of a pot belly, those big hands and arms which looked like they'd wrap you up and hold you so tight you'd never want to be let go.  
Only thing was, Gene wouldn't take the hint that she wanted him even if it slapped him in the face, so the only thing Alex could think to do was lay it on so thick that even the naive likes of Chris couldn't miss it. The Guv still wouldn't take the bait though, even though by his reactions she knew he was holding back. She'd just have to try a little harder...

'So 'ow do you get these free drinks then, Raymondo?' Gene asked as they emerged from the taxi and headed towards the new club. You could hear The Monkey Run before you saw it, and the bright disco lights emanating from the lobby way were enough to blind you before you got in. Nonetheless, Gene was happy he was here. There was a chance of Drake making an appearance and that he could not pass up.  
Gene had dressed in a white shirt, leaving a few top buttons undone and hanging a black tie loosely around his collar. He wore his usual black trousers and some black boots he'd forgotten he had. With his suit jacket hooked on one finger and hanging over his shoulder, he thought he looked better than average. He just hoped he'd made effort enough to let his DI make the first move.  


'Well they give you this ticket wot you take to the bar.' Ray answered as they stepped in and each collected a stub from the 'Jungle Jane' women waiting there. Ray pulled open the doors and headed down the steps eagerly; he was so trained at doing it Ray could probably eye up all the talent in the first five seconds of arriving. All Gene could think about though was whether Alex was there, the night would be a bit pointless if she wasn't.  
The pair walked onto the floor of the club, instantly spotting Chris and Shaz through the crowd. The place was packed full to the rafters of young, yuppie types dancing as if they had some kind of physical impairment. Gene had already scanned the room for Drake, to no avail and he was wondering whether this was worth it. He felt as if he didn't fit in around all these youngsters, most of them probably not even legally allowed to drink. Oh well, he thought, I'll give it an hour and then head back to Luigis for a few.  
'I'm going to the bar, want me to get them in?' Gene offered, dropping his jacket on a chair at the table Chris, Shaz and Ray had sat down at.  
'Yes please Guv, nice one.' Chris smiled up at him,  
'Give us yer bloody tickets then,' Gene outstretched his hand and took the stubs off the three of them. 'You know it's never my round first, last, or in between,' he laughed and walked towards the bar, leaving the group wondering what had got up his backside.

'A pint of bitter, two pints of lager and one of those orange vodka things,' Gene leant on the bar, holding out the free drink tickets and thinking that if he got pushed in the back one more time he'd turn around and lamp whoever was responsible.  
'Going to make me buy my own drink then, Hunt?'  
Gene turned, and it seemed as though everything in the room ground to a halt. The loud, thumping music sounded thick and dull in his ears, as if he was listening from underwater. There was Alex, stood with one hand on her hip, a smile on her face and waiting for an answer. Gene struggled to open his mouth to say anything. She was dressed in a short, black, strapless dress which began just under her cleavage line and ended just under her arse. A chunky red belt cut across her small middle, and her long legs led to a pair of strappy shoes which encased her slender ankles. Her hair seemed to have a little les volume than usual and it was a good look. She had also replaced her bright blue eye shadow with a kind of smoky grey one, which complemented her dark eyes and seemed to make them bore into him even more than usual. She couldn't have looked any sexier if she'd tried. Gene was embarrassed that she'd rendered him speechless, but hoped his reddening face wouldn't be too obvious in the dark confines of the club.  
'No, er,' He finally answered, 'What can I get for ya?'  
'I think I'll have a white wine please. Oh, here's my ticket-'  
'Don't worry about that,' Gene pushed it back, 'Save it for later, I'll get this.'  
A few moments later the pair carried the drinks back to where everyone was sat, shuffling up to make room for them. After a few minutes of idle chat, Shaz piped up, 'Are you going to ask DI Drake to dance then tonight, Guv?'  
Gene was caught off guard; Alex had now turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he would say.  
'Not until I've had a few more pints,' Gene laughed and slapped Alex on the thigh, 'If you can dance that is.'  
'I'll have you know I was a very talented dancer in my younger days,' Alex smirked, snaking her ankle around Genes', 'And I reckon I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. I've seen Dirty Dancing enough times.'  


Gene looked puzzled but intrigued, and Alex realised the film would not be released for another six years.  
'Forget it... I'll show you later.' She winked and Ray whispered to Chris,  
'I bet she's a right dirty minx her, she can't wait to get her knickers down for the Guv.'  
Chris giggled and nodded, taking a swig of his beer. 'Have you seen the way he looks at her though, I doubt he'd turn her down.'  
Ray finished off his pint and stood up, 'Right, time to mingle. I'm not goin' to get any sat here with you lot.'  
'Thanks for that, Raymondo,' Gene shouted as Ray disappeared into the crowd, 'Bloody tit.'  
After a minute or two Chris and Shaz decided to head off onto the dance floor, leaving Gene and Alex alone.  
'My foot's starting to go dead,' commented Gene as Alex's foot once again curled around his and rubbed slowly up his leg.  
'What are you gonna do to stop me?' Alex questioned, a twinkle in her eye.  
Gene sighed, and leaned forward to talk a little more privately,  
'Look Bolls, don't get me wrong cos I'm not complaining, but all this,' he glanced down at their entwined ankles, 'If you were any other bird I'd think you were up for it.'  
'What makes you think I'm any different to another bird?' asked Alex.  
'Cos, you just are,' He struggled to think of the right words, 'You're a posh bird, you're my DI, I don't know whether you're playing a game with me or what but something's got to give soon. I don't know what's goin' on in that head of yours.'  
Alex looked away, her face brightening as the DJ began playing a classic 80s song, 'Love Action' by the Human League.  
'I love this song!' She said excitedly and took Gene's hand, 'Dance with me now.'  
'You're kidding aren't ya? I've not had nearly enough booze.' Gene looked very uncomfortable.  
'Oh come on Gene.' Alex stood up and looked down at him, still holding his hand. 'Scared?'  
He was up in a split-second, feeling like he was going to throw up. He couldn't dance, nor did he have the desire to, but the chance to get close to Alex wasn't one he could miss.  
She led him to the middle of the packed dance floor and giggled; he looked so out of place, but so sexy with it.  
'If you laugh, I'm sitting straight back down.' Gene gulped.  
'Relax Gene...' Alex smiled sexily as she started to dance.

#When you're in love, you know you're in love, no matter what you try to do...

Alex moved her body to the beat, encouraging Gene to do the same. He began to move stiffly, he was obviously well out of practice. Within a few seconds though (when he realised he drew more attention from people just standing there), he placed his hands on Alex's waist and began to move a bit more freely. She locked her eyes with his as she writhed in front of him, raising her hands above her head and sliding her body down his until her nose was in line with his crotch, slowly moving back up his body again until their faces were in line. Gene looked flustered, he was obviously getting very turned on and wasn't trying to hide it. The strobe lighting darted across their bodies and the crowd of people blurred into one as all Gene could see was her.  
Alex turned her back to him and moved down his body again, putting her hand back to his face as she slithered down his body, dancing just for him.  


He wanted her so badly, it was unreal. No woman had ever given him the 'orn like this before. It was as if her old, sensible self had disappeared and been replaced with this wild animal; there was no denying that she wanted Gene, and he could see that now.  
As that song finished, the DJ announced it was time for a 'couples dance'. Gene was about to go and sit back down, positively flushed and very aroused by the whole experience, but Alex held him back.  
'One more dance, Gene.'  
He couldn't refuse. 'Souvenir' by OMD began to play and Gene watched as the strobe lights ceased, replaced by soft, round, dancing lights. A lot of people left the stage, making Gene feel more uncomfortable than ever. He hadn't come this far to chicken out now.  
Gene took Alex's waist and drew her close to him, as she coiled her arms around his neck and settled her head into his shoulder. Now was the time, she thought. If she was going to make a move it should be now.  
The pair moved slowly in a circle, Gene still holding her waist gently.

#My obsession, it's my creation... it's leading me astray...

Their bodies pressed together, Gene knew at that moment it was more than sexual tension between them. He cared for Alex, he didn't just want to shag her, and that, he realised, was the reason why he'd not ripped her clothes off at the earliest opportunity. That's why she was different from other birds. Gene leant his head down on hers, taking in the smell of her hair. But what should he do about it?  
Minutes later, still dancing, she lifted her head to face him.  
'Gene...' she whispered into his ear, 'I'm sorry if you think I've been leading you on. It's just... I want you, and I was scared you'd refuse.'  
Gene moved his head back and looked into her eyes.  
This was it, now or never, yes or no.  
'Shall we get out of 'ere then?' he said after what seemed like a lifetime. Fuck it, he was taking a chance.  
Alex smiled and nodded, breaking away from him and returning to the table to fetch her bag and his jacket. She spied Ray in the corner of the room, his mouth and hands all over some blonde stick insect. Chris and Shaz had disappeared. Well at least her and Gene could make one move without being scrutinised by the team as to if they were shagging or not. Now though, ironically, it looked as if they were about to!  
Alex jogged up the steps of the club and out of the entrance to where Gene was waiting. He looked at her and without a word they got in the nearest taxi, heading for Luigis. Neither of them touched the whole journey home, and the tension was unbearable. Gene lit up a cigarette and wound down the window. After a complaint from the driver, Gene took his badge out of his pocket and told him he was a DCI and he kept filth off the streets so he'd have a bloody fag whenever he bloody well wanted one! The driver said nothing more, but Alex could feel her skin prickling as Gene asserted his authority. Never before had his loutish outbursts been sexy, but now, puffing on his cigarette and both knowing what was coming when they got home, she found it so incredibly sexy that wherever he was, whoever he was with, he was always in control. Except for when he was with her. She noticed a change in him then, as if he was scared that he wasn't in control of what was going on, as if she made him slightly nervous just by standing next to him.  
The taxi pulled up outside Luigis and the driver didn't bother to charge them for the ride. Probably too scared to.  


Alex led the way up the stairs and unlocked her door as fast as she could. As soon as the door had clicked behind them, Gene grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, slamming his mouth onto hers and sliding his hand around her neck. She was surprised for about one second until she settled into the kiss; he was ravenous for her and she wasn't much better. This is what they had both wanted for a long time, and now it was happening neither of them wanted to wait around. Alex's tongue roamed Gene's mouth, the bitter taste of beer and cigarettes but it was only how she imagined him to taste and it made it all so real. His hands wandered her body, not wanting to miss out on touching any part of her. Gene broke the kiss, staring into her eyes. He just wanted to make sure, one more time. 'You absolutely sure this is what you want?'  
Alex kissed him again, a little softer this time, and replied, 'I've wanted you for longer than you know, Gene Hunt.'  
He didn't need telling again. He led her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed, taking the top of her dress and pulling it down to reveal her ample breasts. Her nipples hardened as he took them in his mouth, and Alex moaned as she felt his teeth graze over and nibble them. Dropping her head back, she let out a long moan as Gene continued to tug at her nipple with his teeth, using his free hand to tease Alex's other breast. She raked her fingers through his fine hair and after a moment they stood again, she slipped out of her dress, letting it drop to the floor next to her shoes which she had managed to kick off at some point. Gene raised his chin and let his hair fall back as Alex began to undo his shirt. He couldn't believe this was happening; the air was so hot between them he could barely breathe and with every touch from Alex he felt his muscles tense and relax again. He let out a slow breath then pursed his lips as she kissed his neck hungrily, lowering one hand to rub his hardening cock through his trousers.  
'Bloody hell Drake, you've got me all of a quiver.' He curled his lip and smiled as she kissed him roughly on the mouth, pushing her hips towards him and feeling his stiffness rock hard against her.  
'I've only just begun, Hunt.' She whispered in his ear and began to undo his shirt.  
With every button she released Alex kissed Gene's chest, going further and further down until she reached his belt. He really did have a nice body, a 'real man's' body as she would call it. His clothes didn't do him justice though, he was a lot more slender than she had thought. Alex could almost hear Gene's heart beating out of his chest as she began to unbuckle him and tore down the zip. Gene peeled his shirt off his sticky body as Alex pulled down his trousers and underwear in one and released his glistening hard on. She planted a kiss on the tip, tasting the salty fluid which had already gathered at the head and felt Gene's legs almost buckle from under him. Alex couldn't bear it, she needed his touch now.  
Laying Gene down on the bed, she turned around, facing the other end. Taking his entire length into her mouth, she let her tongue glide over his cock as his mouth began to explore her hot mound, both of them writhing and moaning in unison. Gene grabbed hold of Alex's arse above him and pulled her further down onto his mouth, dipping his tongue inside her and back out, making her squirm and shout for him not to stop. Raising an arm Gene pushed two of his fingers inside her, making her body rear towards him as she shouted at the top of her voice.  
'Don't you fucking stop, don't stop!' she twisted her hips and lowered herself even further onto his fingers as he continued to lick her aching clit. Alex took Gene's full length into her mouth, tightening her lips around him and pumping his skin up and down. She felt the head of his cock expand and knew he was close.  
'I want you to come inside me, Hunt.' Her voice was wild and gravelly as she turned around and crashed her lips onto his, positioning his cock just at the tip of her entrance. She took Gene's hands 

from her body and put them up at his side, lacing her fingers between his as she lowered her body onto him. Gene was sweating with frustration, his brain was mush and he could barely see straight, he was trying so hard not to come there and then but he knew he couldn't hold on for long. Her warm tightness encased his cock in one stroke and he let out a low growl, bucking his hips up to her as she slid herself up and down on his length. Squeezing his hands with her own, she moved faster, tilting her head down and kissing him hard, their tongues fighting with one another.  
'Gene... I'm coming Gene... Don't stop.'  
That was it, a few more strokes and they both came in unison, their orgasms crashing and rippling through them like they had never felt before. Their body's felt electric against one another, Gene felt her shake as the orgasm reached its peak, as he let himself pump all he had into her, uncontrollably.


End file.
